


10. "Or what"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Dynamics, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Leader Keith (Voltron), Dark Past, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Help, Hope, Inspiration, Inspirational Speeches, M/M, Missions, Pirates, Post-Season/Series 08, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Space Pirates, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith, Lance, Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa are on a planet that requested aid - the pacifist people of the planet were raided and ruled by pirates that took advantage of their way of no violence.The Blades are outnumbered - can they get the people to help them help themselves?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	10. "Or what"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> For the 10th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "Or what"

„Any ideas on how we can turn this thing around and win?“ Ezor asked after she had sprinted back to the the rest of the group who had already found cover under what has once been a house. 

„I’d be open to suggestions“ Acxa snorted in reply. 

She, Ezor, Zethrid, Lance and Keith were currently hiding under a destroyed house in the town that had called out for help. 

The war was over for a few years now, but the Blade of Marmora - under the leadership of Keith - was still spread thin in it’s attempt to help where help is needed. 

In this particular case, they had received a distressed and desperate call for help by the people of planet Vuebos. 

The people on this planet were pacifists - probably the reason why they had hesitated so long with contacting anyone for help. They had tired to deal with the problem with their own and traditional methods, but the 54 freshly dug graves outside of town were all that came from those efforts. 

Since a few phoebes ago, they were living under the constant oppression of a pirate group that hat taken advantage of the Vuebonians way of not fighting, but rather trying to resolve issues with words. 

Violence was an absolute monstrosity to them - but they had slowly and painfully come to the conclusion that their way was simply not the way out of their situation. 

They could despise it as much as they wanted - but they were living under a violent regime. It had cost them their pride and 54 lives until they finally decided to reach out for help. 

That is why Keith found himself leading the mission for help on this planet. He was accompanied by Zethrid, Acxa and Ezor as well as Lance, who had joined the Blades. 

Keith did not only lead the Blades of Marmora - he had turned it into an organization that allowed anyone who wanted to help to be able to help. 

A research team was already working on blades that didn’t need Galran blood to be activated, and many fighters that were once part of the rebellion against the Galra Empire had found a new home with the Blades and the organization’s new legacy. 

Lance hadn’t even hesitated when his partner had asked him to help - that’s why he was now crouching in cover near Keith wearing a Blade of Marmora stealth suit and a sniper rifle over his shoulder. It was one of Hunk and Pidge’s designs - they had built themselves and Lance weapons that perfectly imitated their former beyards. 

„We should just ambush these filthy pirates and crush them. They bring shame to the name of pirates!“ Zethrid growled and spat at the ground to state her point. 

„I can’t wait to get my hands on that so called leader of them - they think they are the greatest because they manage to oppress people who don’t even think about fighting back“ she added, rage burning in her eyes.

„Zethrid..“ Keith sighed. 

Zethrid came down from her rage, and her vision cleared again. 

She hadn’t even noticed how furious she had gotten. 

„Patience yields focus?“ she sighed, a bit defeated. 

„Yup“ Keith said with a grin and a reassuring pat to her shoulder. 

He was proud that he managed to get a bit away from the ‚Knowledge or Death‘ mantra and turned it into ‚Patience yields Focus‘ - a wisdom that had helped him so many times before. 

„But she has a point, Keith. How are we going to defeat them?“ Ezor asked. 

„Well“, Lance said and took his sniper rifle to look through it’s scope, „I can count at least… 22, 23… 26 pirates from here - and there have to be more in their base. They may be just pirates - but they outnumber us by at least 1:5. And they are all skilled fighters. And just too many to take on by ourselves“ he said, sighing.

„Okay, so we need to get the Vuebonians to help then. There is no other way, Keith“ Acxa said, looking at Keith defeatedly. 

„Alright, we’ll retreat for now“ Keith agreed, sighed and moved to stand up half crouched. 

The others stored their weapons away and followed their leader to the underground shaft they had come from. 

Thirty minutes later, they found themselves back at the base of the Vuebonians, already eagerly awaited. 

Their leader quickly strode to meet the Blades half-way, anxious to hear the news. 

„Please, tell me. Is there hope? Can you help us?“ the woman named Norsoh asked, wringing her hands. 

„The pirates outnumber us. There are just too many of them to take on, and they aren’t stupid enough to be lured into traps. Even if we manage to lure a few of them into one - a second one won’t work“ Keith explained. 

„No“ the woman whispered, her voice heavy and sad. 

„Norsoh, there is just no other way - if we are to help you, we will need your help in return“ Lance said to her. 

The Vuebonians that had managed to get to the secret base’s safety before the attacks were now slowly coming up and crowding behind her, curious and hopeful for good news. 

„You know we can’t abandon our ways. If we were to take arms…“ she whispered, not wanting her people hear what the Blades suggested. 

„Are you serious? Are the graves outside your town not evidence enough? Did they die just so you can give up?“ Ezor confronted her. 

„No, but…“ Norsoh tried to explain, fighting for words. 

„We have a… bad past. Many generations ago, we chose to live peaceful to not fall into an age of darkness again. I fear that could happen again if we take arms now. Maybe we can find another way?“ she asked with naive hope in her voice. 

„Like - maybe we can try to talk to them again? Or offer them something in trade for freedom? Or-“ she tried, but she was interrupted. 

„ **Or what?** “ Keith said, interrupting her but holding his temper back.

„Norsoh. This isn’t a live. This is a nightmare“ Lance said and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. 

„But I fear-“ she tried again, but was interrupted another time. 

„Norsoh, please. Just look at us. Look at who we are - who we were, where we came from wan what we are now. I don’t know what happened in the history of your people, but I know what happened in mine“ Acxa said to her. 

„We were all different before we saw what is right or the right thing to do. I still question my past almost every day, but in all that I have done and in all that we have been through I learned one thing: When there is someone who takes advantage - of other people, of resources, of lives - then it’s unjust“ she continued. 

There were whispers among the Vuebonians, but they didn’t let that distract them. 

Norsoh finally looked up and locked her gaze with Acxa’s. She could immediately see it as if she was scanning her soul - and Norsoh almost couldn’t believe the amount of pain, honesty and hope that she found in Acxa’s eyes.

„Please, let us help you. Let us show you how you can help yourself. We don’t ask you to go off and kill - we ask you to be brave enough to fight for your home, your freedom, your way of living. To not fight… but to defend the people you love“ Lance gently added.

A small boy suddenly emerged from the crowd, hugged the woman’s legs and waited until Norsoh picked him up. 

He looked timidly in the direction of the five Blades that seemed to cause his mother great concerns. 

„Mommy and me don’t fight. Non of us do. Fighting is wrong“ he said in an attempt to defend his mother. 

„Hey there little one“ Keith said with a small smile upon seeing the boy protect his mother.

„You don’t need to fight. It’s like Lance just said - you only need to defend yourself“ Keith tried to explain. 

„Like… Like Votron did with the bad Galra?“ he asked hesitantly, and Norsoh tensed a little at the blunt question. 

„That’s right buddy! Just like Voltron“ Keith replied with a smile. 

„Or just like you“ Lance added, also smiling. 

„Me?“ the boy asked, frowning. 

He wasn’t the only Vuebonian who was irritated at that statement. 

„Yeah! Defending is what you just did - you wanted to defend your Mom to not have to do something she doesn’t like, right?“ Lance explained. 

„That… was defending? But I didn’t fight? How could it have been defending when I didn’t even fight?“ the boy asked, shocked. 

„Because defending doesn’t mean that you have to fight. Defending means protecting something or someone you love. Sadly, sometimes the only way for us to defend with Voltron was to fight… But not always. And fighting was always our last option, and even then we were only defending. We were attacked, and we defended those who needed help“ Lance gently explained. 

„Oh“ the boy only whispered, his eyes widening in realization. 

„Is this… Is it possible? That with our way, we lost this simple wisdom?“ a man from the crowd now asked. 

„Were we really blinded so much?“ Norsoh now asked and looked up to Keith and Lance. 

„Maybe. But you can still fix it, if you let us show you how“ Keith said. 

Norsoh turned around to look at her people. 

She only now really realized what cruelty had been done to them. 

The dirt and hurt on her people’s faces. The worn out clothing, and the way everyone looked thinner. The way free and pain was etched into their features.

The faces that were missing because she had to bury them.

But she also saw the determination among the fear in her people’s eyes. 

She deeply breathed in. Breathed out. 

„We are grateful for your help“ she said and slowly began to turn around. 

„Please show us how we can defend ourselves“ she then said with a tentative smile. 

„Let’s get to work“ Keith said, relieved.

###### 

„You think they are ready?“ Ezor quietly asked as soon as she was in position. 

„I think they are“ Acxa replied. 

The plan was rather simple - with herbs and barks from native trees the people of Vuebos had crafted smoke bombs. It was nothing poisonous, but the smoke would guarantee to force any pirate out of the base. 

Zethrid and Lance had stayed behind with the Vuebonians while Acxa, Ezor and Keith were running a stealth mission, placing the herb packages with a small explosive to set them off all around the base. 

While they did that, shafts and traps were places all around the entrances of the pirate base while Lance and Zethrid drew their attention. 

Lance was laying down covering fire while Zethrid had a fun time riling up the pirates, with the promise not to hurt any of them… permanently. 

„Okay, last bomb in place. Heading for exit“ Keith just announced through the comms. 

„All clear on our side“ Lance replied. 

„We are ready, too“ Norsoh’s voice ringed through the comms. 

„Then let’s do this. We’re with the others. Lance“ Keith said, and Lance dug out a small computer. 

„Bombs will go off in 4, 3, 2,1“ he said and the rest of his words were cut off by a giant smoke explosion coming from the pirate’s base. 

It was only a short time after that the first pirates started to stumble out - some only in underwear or carrying no weapons due to being surprise attacked. 

„Now“ Keith yelled and stormed to the pirates. 

Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, Norsoh and many other Vuebonians followed. 

Lance was covering them from a high position opposite to the base and took out one pirate after another with strong stun shots.

Before the pirates even knew what happened, they were simply overrun. 

Dozens of Vuebonians helped after they understood the lesson the Blades have taught them, and they were surprised how after only one hour, every pirate was locked up in an improvised prison - all with zero casualties and with minimum amounts of actual violence.

Their leader was a former enemy of Zethrid’s pirate group before she made the choice to do the right thing, so she was happy to be given the task of taking good care of him.

„Good job everyone“ Keith was just complementing his team when he felt a tug on the leg of his uniform. 

„Hey there bud!“ he said and crouched down to be on the same level as the boy who had slowly made his way up to Keith.

„Thank you for helping us“ the boy said and shyly looked to the ground. He twitched, and then Keith was suddenly embraced in a tiny but fierce hug. 

„You’re welcome“ Keith chuckled and gently returned the hug. 

As soon as the boy let go, he immediately blushed and returned to his mother. He his behind her legs, but he was still smiling. 

„Thank you. For all your help and efforts. And… for enlightening us. Even if you had to get through so much resistance from our side at first“ Norsoh said with a sad voice. 

„We are glad that we could help“ Lance said. 

„We’ll begin preparations to board the prisoners“ Ezor said and left, followed by Acxa and Zethrid while Lance and Keith stayed behind to finish talking to Norsoh. 

„You look sad“ Lance noted after the woman had bowed down to pick up her son. 

„I am. Don’t get me wrong, this is an absolute relief for us, and we are grateful to be able to return to our lives… But that life is now short of 54 people - only because of our own stubbornness“ she said, her voice heavy and breaking at the end. 

„But you did the right thing. We are in no position to judge - abandoning your ways was just as tough of a call for you as other situations have been for us in the past. Just because it was something we would have done without further thinking it doesn’t mean that it has to be easy for other“ Keith gently said. 

„You did great out there. You found a way, and you learned from it. Of course that does not bring back the dead… but it means that they didn’t die for nothing“ Lance softly added. 

„Thank you“ Norsoh said and put her son down again. Then, both of then put their hands to their respective shoulder and bowed their head - the Vuebonians way of saying goodbye. 

Lance and Keith imitated the gesture and went to help the rest with the pirates. 

They would be brought to the council that judged over piracy and crime in this quadrant. 

„You sure sound like a wise old man sometimes, you know that?“ Lance chuckled as soon as the last pirate was on board and he was alone with Keith for a moment. 

„Really? Mom said something similar last week“ Keith groaned and threw his head back. 

„Eh, I like it. It suits you“ Lance said and seductively wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. 

He went to his partner and gently cupped his cheeks. 

„You were great out there today. Thank you for bringing me along“ Lance said and gently pecked Keith on his lips. 

„Thank you for coming with me. I could get used to you being on missions with me. It… eases me. To have you by my side“ Keith said and leaned in to steal another kiss from Lance. 

„Uhm.. Boss? Can we go or…“ Ezor said from the entrance of the shuttle where they had been standing. 

„We’re coming“ Keith said with a smile, grabbed Lance’s hand and went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading - I hope you liked it :D
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt! _(I might not be able to finish it till tomorrow - please bear with me :D)_


End file.
